Tears and Rain:
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: There is nothing left for him anymore. OneshotSongfic, slight WE. Please read&review!


Tears and Rain:.

Disclaimer:. Someday the world will see that Will Turner _really_ belongs to me. As of now, I own nothing… savvy?

:Okay so this is my first POTC fic, so I deeply apologize if it is extremely agonizing to read, and if you suffer severely once you're finished. However, I doubt that will actually happen. By the way, this is a **oneshot/songfic** and I'm sorry if that's not your style. Personally, I enjoy reading novel length fics, but whatever. And if anyone feels like adding onto this and making it a chapter story, **_feel free_**. But, once again, I doubt that will happen considering that everyone seems to have discovered a newfound joy in writing JE fics, which in that case, _I will not allow anyone to turn this into a Jack/Elizabeth story_. Seriously, I would cry myself to sleep:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_How I wish I could surrender my soul_

_Shed the clothes that become my skin_

_See the liar that burns within my needing._

Cheers could be heard from miles away, lingering amongst the treacherous waves of the distant black sea. Mugs were raised with a heart chorus of 'A Pirates Life for Me', while a worn and significantly beaten pirate was being thrown about in the air. His musty black dreadlocks tossed here and there, jingling with a mess of beads and trinkets. Although he seemed quite joyous, and by all means relieved of something, his appearance clearly stated otherwise. It looked as if he had been to Hell and back.

Well, **_he had_**.

_How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold  
How I wish I had screamed out loud  
Instead I've found no meaning._

But in the shadows of all the cheeriness, one young man stood alone. Silent, he gazed at the horizon, as if at any moment, it would open its large, incandescent mouth and give him the answer to the question his mind kept asking over and over again:

_What do I do now?_

Straining, his eyes tore away from the sea and fell upon the merry group, as they frolicked hand in hand, celebrating the life that had been found. Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous God of the Sea, was reclaimed by his ever-loving crew. Unfortunately, they hadn't been the only ones to reclaim him…

Woven into the threshold of bodies was one petite figure, cloaked in a set of men's trousers, and a flowing white tunic. Beauty hung on her every feature, from her glowing, ivory skin, down to her delicate feet. And there she was, her face stretched into a broad smile.

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

So, this was it for Will Turner. He could no longer watch the love of his life give herself to another man; a pirate at that. A man who deserved neither her touch, nor her graciousness

How could he have ever called this man his friend, his comrade, or even his acquaintance, after this horrible betrayal?

There was nothing left for him here. There was nothing left for him _anywhere._ He had been so close to finding one person who actually cared about him, one person who acknowledged him as more than a simple blacksmith. So, with one last heartfelt glance at Elizabeth, he began to lower the longboat into the shadowy depths of the ocean.

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble._

Suddenly, one broke away from the ruckus, and began frantically searching for something, or _someone_.

Reaching the edge of the boat, she gripped the railing for dear life, as she saw Will paddling away as fast as his arms would allow. Pain was etched across his face in a pattern of extreme loops and twirls, ending up in one heartbroken man.

"**_Will_**!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Come back! You don't understand!"

On his one-man ship, he muttered to himself, "No, _I don't_."

The sky opened up and divulged its wrath on the Black Pearl, unleashing roaring downpours of rain.

Yet, he continued to row, as if his life depended on it. And although it was hard to tell, Will Turner cried like he had never before.

_It's more than words_

_It's just tears and rain._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
